The spatial coordination of biological molecules is of central importance to virtually all aspects of cell physiology. Consequently, high resolution microscopy is now widely recognized as an essential tool to investigate the regulation and dynamics of a broad spectrum of cellular processes including gene expression, intracellular trafficking and cell motility. In this application, we request funds for the purchase of a Zeiss Microscopy Workstation for Live Cell Imaging and Deconvolution which will allow high resolution 3-dimensional imaging of multi-labeled fixed or live samples. The main components of this integrated imaging system include a fully motorized inver6ted microscope (Anxiovert 200 M), a temperature and Co2-controlled chamber (Zeiss Cell Observer), a high definition cooled CCD camera (AxioCam), a nitrogen-pumped dye laser (Photonic Instruments), and a computer loaded with Zeiss Axiovision software for image acquisition and deconvolution analysis. This microscopy workstation will be used primarily by six NIH-funded investigators affiliated with two departments at the State University of New York at Stony Brook: Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics and Microbiology. There are no other facilities for live cell imaging and deconvolution microscopy on the Stony Brook campus. Therefore the acquisition of the Zeiss microscopy workstation will provide the only access this group of investigators would have to a powerful imaging technology that will undoubtedly enhance their research objectives. The Zeiss Microscopy Workstation will be housed in a 750 sq. ft. room located in the Department of Molecular Genetics and Microbiology. It will be maintained by a trained technical support person and operated by the individual users. The Principal Investigator will provide scientific oversight and will supervise the training of users. An advisory committee will assist in the development and implementation of guidelines of the shared use of the instrument. It is anticipated that the information gathered through the use of the Zeiss Microscopy Workstation will provide new insights into the mechanisms that control cellular behavior under physiological and pathological conditions.